Brad Knightly
Brad Knightly is an OC created by Soda, who has a voice claim. Physical Description Brad is tanned, with blonde hair that is very carefully styled to look casual, and blue eyes. He has soft, large round eyes and a thin upper lip paired with a full lower lip. He has a somewhat round face, with a thick jaw despite his jawline not being very defined, and low cheekbones. To sum it up, Brad's face is handsome in the way that any teen sensation celebrity would be, but it's also pretty forgettable. He does have a small distribution of freckles across the bridge of his nose. At Bullworth, Brad wears his uniform and stays out of trouble. He wears a white collared shirt underneath a Navy blue school sweater, the sleeves of both rolled up to his elbows and carefully cuffed, along with tan school slacks. In the winter, he wears a school quarterzip over his ensemble, and swaps the school loafers for brown boots that he claims are designer. Outside of school Brad's wardrobe is leaning on the casual side, although with higher end brands and sometimes a little too flamboyant and over-the-top. Pretty much what you'd expect to see on a teenage celebrity on the red carpet, but it looks weird and out of place in a crummy boarding school in New Hampshire. The same goes for his winter casual wear, only warmer. Though he had to leave a lot of things behind when he was sent to boarding school, he insisted on keeping the stylists. It contributes a lot to his daily appearance. Characteristics Brad is cocky, upfront, and though it's not deliberately malicious, pretty bad-mannered. He's definitely the type to counter an argument by bragging about how many MySpace followers he has or how many singing awards he's won. All of this makes him a pretty good candidate for the school bully's next punching bag. Conceited, wildly ambitious, and childish, Brad's never really had a lot of control in his life. His father, Ryan, was more focused on being Brad's friend rather than his mentor, and his mother, Audrey, was too busy working all the time to really sit down with him and teach him otherwise. He really hates being alone. Brad loves being the life of the party, usually found in the middle of the room chattering away to anyone and everyone. That said, he's a pretty judgmental kid, and doesn't really give the time of day to anybody he thinks isn't worthy. That quality alone tends to leave him isolated at Bullworth pretty often, but at this point it's too engraved into his personality to really change easily. Home Life Audrey and Ryan had a teenage pregnancy that other than being just a little scandalous, for the most part went completely unpunished given that they were rich teenagers in Los Santos. While Audrey wasn't exactly prepared to give up her life as a future producer, she was ready to take care of her son with her father's money and mother's support. Ryan, a young 19, decided to get lost for a year and see the world before comitting himself to the life of a parent. It took about a year for Audrey to put her foot down and force Ryan to submit himself into Brad's life. It worked, but Ryan forever played the role of a friend rather than a father. Through the simple luck of being born in Los Santos to an already wealthy family of producers and directors, Brad was able to participate in small singing and acting roles in commercials and the occasional T.V. show. Eventually, an agent picked him out as a possible teen pop star, and the rest is history. Since then, Brad began growing distant from his mother out of fear of disappointing her with his lifestyle habits of partying, clubbing, and causing public scandals. The more he distanced himself from Audrey, the more he became the record label's problem. Unsurprisingly, they got sick of him pretty soon. They dumped him at the toughest boarding school in the most boring state they could think of. Brad thinks he might just be doing the year to get experience for a movie role, but he's not actually sure why he's there. He thinks it'll be a breeze. He's wrong. Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:SodaCat's Fanfiction Category:Fanfictional Non Clique Students Category:Original Characters